


Monster

by Jasni16



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasni16/pseuds/Jasni16
Summary: A monster. He’s a monster. The kind who can kill you with a touch. A small kiss on your cheek. A small pat on your shoulder. A light brush as you pass by. He will kill you.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> For now, this is a one shot. I have not decided if I want to add more to the story.  
> This is my first fan fic, so it might be a little rough. Please do forgive me for that. :)

A monster. He’s a monster. The kind who can kill you with a touch. A small kiss on your cheek. A small pat on your shoulder. A light brush as you pass by. He will kill you.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The five-year-old boy was in tears when Sniffles, his pet hamster stopped moving just as he lifted it to pet. He was perplexed when his mom looked at him in fear after he told her what happened. He doesn’t see the way his mother jerked away from his hand when he touched her. He doesn’t see his mom rubbing her hand to soothe her skin. He never saw Sniffles again. He never was allowed another pet either.

8 years old. The boy still doesn’t understand why he can’t go to a school like the kids in his street. Or why his mother doesn’t hug him like he sees in cartoons. Or why his mother seemed sad when he put a finger in an electric outlet. The little boy could not comprehend why his mother was so sad when there was a blackout immediately after. Maybe his mother is afraid of the dark. “Don’t worry Mommy, I will protect you from the dark!” he tried to reassure her. He did not understand why his mother started crying.

He was 10 years old when he stared at his mother’s lifeless body. His mother, who always covered every inch of her skin, was now lying on the bed with a simple red dress. He did not understand why the old man in a white coat, a doctor from what he remembers, sighed and noted the time. He just hugged his mother. She hugged him. For the first time, she hugged him. And now she isn’t moving. He doesn’t understand. There’s a lightning and thunder outside the hospital as the sky grew dark.

He doesn’t understand why he had to move. Why those strange big men in black suits are wearing those strange transparent covers all over their bodies when they take him. Or why everyone looked at him with fear in their eyes. Jongdae doesn’t understand anything. ‘Will I understand if I grow up?’ he wonders as they reach a huge old house in the middle of nowhere.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a silent night. Too silent. Too calm. Like a storm is brewing somewhere nearby.

The dark expression on the young man seems to replicate the night sky. The room is big and old. The absence of light making it look eerie. The crouched body on a seemingly expensive sofa unmoving like it’s a statue. Too silent. Too calm. It didn’t sit well with the man. His hands slammed onto the table nearby in frustration. A lightning, followed by a booming noise. ‘That’s better’ he thought as the duo continue in irregular intervals. This is less lonely, less painful.

“You should stop this Jongdae. Everyone’s sleeping. Have a big day tomorrow remember?” came the familiar voice of his only best friend after what seemed to be hours later. He turned to the door to see a man smaller than him leaning onto the door frame, his pointed look holding a small smile of sympathy. He sighed as he turned to the window again. The lightning and the thunder stopped and silence wraps over the sky again.

“There, I stopped. Now please leave, Kyungsoo” Jongdae muttered softly, still looking at the dark sky.

Kyungsoo walked over slowly and settled down next to him. Jongdae jerked a little as Kyungsoo moved to put a hand on him. He then relaxed as he noticed Kyungsoo looking at him. It’s the look his best friend had given him many times in the 10 years they knew each other. It’s the look which makes him feel like he was 10 years old again. Nothing had changed. Nothing. Despite all the contrary opinions he was told. Lies.

“You still aren’t used to my touch. Even after 9 years. Even after multiple proofs that you cannot hurt me. Jongdae, you need to realize that I’m not the same as everyone else” Kyungsoo reprimanded him as he forced Jongdae to turn towards him.

“I know Kyungsoo! Jongdae raised his voice in frustration. “I know that you’re the only person I can touch without killing. I know that I’m cursed to spend the rest of my life alone. I know that people fear me more than they fear a murderer. I know I’m a monster”. His hands were trembling and his shoulders were slouched as he mumbled the last words. He looked away from Kyungsoo’s disappointed gaze. It’s true. Kyungsoo is the only one he can touch and not kill. Kyungsoo is the ground to his electricity. As an earth manipulator, Kyungsoo nullifies any electric power Jongdae emits. Everyone else fall to the ground like birds stuck by lightning.

“You’re not a monster. You just need to control your power. You know it’s possible. Chanyeol could do it. You can too.” Kyungsoo tries to reason with him as he holds his hands.

“Chanyeol only burnt everything for a year Kyungsoo. It’s been 10 years for me. 10 years and I’m still the same. I am still a danger to everyone. I still can’t go out of this house when you guys go save the world together” Jongdae clenched his teeth in anger. He’s angry at himself for being so weak.

“I could have saved him. I could have saved Luhan. I should have. I could have saved Kris too. When we lost them, if I wasn’t so weak, I could have saved them both” he continued with remorse laced in every word.

“Your ability is harder to control and you know that. The director knows that too. Everyone knows that. No one blames you for not helping, Jongdae. You have improved so much and you don’t acknowledge that. You are ready for tomorrow. You trained harder than any of us. It’s not the first time you went on a mission. You’ll be fine” Kyungsoo tried to reassure him as he put a hand over his shoulders to pat him.

“But it’s the first time I’m not going alone. What if I hurt the others? What if I kill all of them accidentally?” Jongdae’s voice trembled as he imagined the possibilities. There are so many things which can go wrong.

“You won’t. Because we trust you” Kyungsoo reassured him.

“You shouldn’t” Jongdae muttered as he shook his head slowly.

“Get some sleep Dae” was all Kyungsoo had to say before he pat him on the back, slowly making his way towards the door.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They say trivial events in war lead to important events. Though Jongdae wouldn’t call dying trivial, it did lead to something he thought was impossible.

Jongdae can see them. The little bolts of electricity moving all over the body of Chanyeol. His clothes were tattered mostly due to his own ability to control fire. He needs help. And Jongdae is the only one left now. He looks at Chanyeol’s unmoving body. He needs to touch him. The image of his mother flashes before him. His mother when she lied lifelessly on her bed. He can’t make the same mistake again. He just cannot. He won’t.

He can see them. The bolts of electricity dancing in front of him in Chanyeol’s body as if taunting him. It could be the desperation which triggered the new ability. It could be the training. It could be both. Whatever it was, Jongdae is happy. He looked at the electric bolts dancing in everyone’s body as he brought Chanyeol to Lay, the healer of their group.

He smiled. It was the first time he smiled so genuinely in 10 years. Because if he can see them, he can control them. He won’t be a murderer anymore. He won’t be alone anymore. He won't be a monster anymore

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's a bit rushed towards the end. Sorry for that. I did not have time as I had exams coming up when I had written this.


End file.
